


Hey Catra, Do You Wanna Know a Secret?

by 4theHonourofGräysküll (AVAwolfpack), DakianDelomast



Series: Our Fires Within [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora (She-Ra) is a Goof, Adora/Catra (She-Ra) Fluff, Catra (She-Ra) Babysitting Drunk Adora (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Gets a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Swears, Catra (She-Ra) is a moronsexual, Catra (She-Ra) straight up not having a good time, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), wholesome lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVAwolfpack/pseuds/4theHonourofGr%C3%A4ysk%C3%BCll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakianDelomast/pseuds/DakianDelomast
Summary: “I’m fiiine. I might just nap now though.” My lids are heavy and weigh down on me. The floor might be hard but it’s nice. Some of the dizziness settles as I stretch out.“Yeah. Nap. Just… stay there,” you say. “I’m figuring out how to get us out of here.”“Catra—Catra!” I roll onto my side, an inept swing of my arm colliding against you to get your attention. “Do you wanna know a secret?”You hesitate, your eyes narrowing as you take me in. “A secret?”I pull myself up, holding onto your shoulders against the alternating currents of gravity pulling me back toward the floor. Our faces are close, but I have to get close to make sure. You lean in a little. I stare into your eyes, alternating my attention between the two.“We’re in a fanfiction right now.”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Our Fires Within [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Hey Catra, Do You Wanna Know a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser chapter for the Our Fires Within series we're working on. A post season 5 adventure featuring the Best Friend Squad in ~SPACE~. Some of the scenes are just too good to make everyone wait so enjoy :)

Ooh, my head. It’s spinning, intermittent throbs sending the whirl going again. It’s like doing loop-de-loops with Swift Wind. I like doing loop-de-loops with Swift Wind. Is that where I am? No wait… this is ground beneath me. I push against it, lifting myself up on an elbow.

My eyes are captivated by a burst of incandescent orange light. A kaleidoscopic mirage of color and heat. It’s so beautiful. I want to touch it. My feet are beneath me, I’m not sure how, but they convey me forward toward the light show. Amid all the flickering lights, a shadowed figure is flipping and spinning. It’s like a dance, though I don’t hear any music. Princess Prom! Is that where I am?

“Adora!” Someone materialized in front of me. Some _ones_ , actually. Two revolving images in my vision. They halt my progress toward the lights and I slump into them, my balance having left somewhere between this step and the last. “What are you doing, you idiot? That’s fire!”

I squint at them, trying to discern them in my swirling vision. All I see are two luminous sets of eyes. One a blue like the gem of my sword. The other like the smoggy haze of the Fright Zone. “Woooaaahhh. You’re a pretty kitty.” I reach out a hand and paw at their face, gasping at the sensation against my palm. “You’re so _soft_.”

They swat my hand away. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

I giggle, my legs turning to jelly beneath me, but they hold me aloft. My head is so heavy, I can’t keep it from falling against their chest. “Will you be my dance partner? I don’t know this song.”

“Oh, I recognize this.” With a grunt, I shift in their arms and my head lolls back. The motion jostles some of the discordant thoughts into place. The familiar determined grimace, revealing part of a fang digging in frustration into your lip.

“I recognize _you_.” I reach up and bat at one of your ears. It flicks angrily away from my touch.

“Great,” you grumble. “I’m not sure this is any better.”

I slip a little further down in your grasp, and you drag me across the room. The swirling lights have died away. I guess the party is over. The disappointment leeches the ability to stand from me. You strain, growling low, and then I’m flopping to the floor, puffing up a cloud of dust.

“How did you get _heavier_ in the last hour?” You kneel next to me, holding tight to your side.

I swing my arm through the dust, scattering it in the faint light around us like diaphanous crystals. My arm feels like a dull club dislodging waves of tingles through me as I move it. Swirling in patterns through my body the same way the dust swirls in the air. Laughter bubbles from my chest, turning into a cough as I inhale the dust and choke on it.

You turn a smirk towards me. “You are a bit cuter like this.”

I recoil back. “Hey, I have a _girlfriend_. You can’t talk to me like that.” I lean in. “She scratches.”

“I bet she does. Come on, sit up.”

“You’re pretty… pretty… oh woooow. You’re _hot_. And you look _just_ like her. Did… Hey!” I shout into the ashen gray halls around us. “Hey Catra! Did you have a _twin_?”

You cringe at my volume and turn an angry eye towards me. “You wouldn’t happen to have a gag in that stupid belt of yours, would you?”

“No but I got lotsa stuff like a _torch_!” I fumble into the pocket dimension of the belt and pull out the cylindrical hand-torch. I hit the button and instead of a beam of light, the point of a retractable baton hits me in the forehead sending a rushing of dizziness through my head. It’s like I’m on the shores of Mystacore with the waves slowly crashing me, soft and gentle and lolling. I roll with it, letting it take me. The baton scatters onto the floor nearby.

“Dammit, Adora.” You set a hand on my shoulder, coaxing me back to the floor. “Don’t…” You look left and right, trying to gather what to say.

“I’m fiiine. I might just nap now though.” My lids are heavy and weigh down on me. The floor might be hard but it’s nice. Some of the dizziness settles as I stretch out.

“Yeah. Nap. Just… stay there,” you say. “I’m figuring out how to get us out of here.”

“Catra—Catra!” I roll onto my side, an inept swing of my arm colliding against you to get your attention. “Do you wanna know a secret?”

You hesitate, your eyes narrowing as you take me in. “A secret?”

I pull myself up, holding onto your shoulders against the alternating currents of gravity pulling me back toward the floor. Our faces are close, but I have to get close to make sure. You lean in a little. I stare into your eyes, alternating my attention between the two.

“Did you know your eyes are different colors? Like _one_ is one color and the other is a _different_ one.” I press in closer, but there isn’t any space left and our foreheads collide. “It’s so _cool_.”

Your ears flatten in resignation and you sit back glowering at me. I slip down into your lap with a manic giggle. “Yes, Adora. I am aware. That is not a secret.”

“It’s not?” I’m flabbergasted. I could’ve sworn… I’d only just noticed myself. I just like looking at them.

“No.” You speak through clenched teeth. “A secret is something people _don’t_ know. Not something that is on my face. Now will you _please_ just go to sleep?” You unceremoniously flip me back onto the floor and you pull yourself to your feet with a nearby chair. “I don’t want to be stuck in here with this version of you forever.”

Your tail flicks in annoyance as you survey the room around us. It brushes my face eliciting a new series of giggles from me. It’s so soft. So cute. I just want to touch it. You jump in surprise when I grab your tail, emitting a sharp squeak. Your fur poofs up like a bottlebrush and I laugh harder in delight.

“Stop that!” You yank your tail out of my hand. I frown and stare at my hand, feeling its loss deeply.

“Ooh! Ooh! Catra!” I claw myself to my feet by the dusty and desiccated table. My hand slips out from under me, but you catch me before I can clatter to the ground again. I pull myself up in your arms instead, finding stability against the dizziness by resting my head in the crook of your shoulder. “I got a secret.”

“Adora, I _swear_ if you tell me I have a tail, I’m gonna—”

“I had a crush on you when we were kids.”

You begrudgingly wrap your arms around me to keep me from falling to the floor. “Yeah, gotta say that’s not much of a secret either.”

“No, no—that’s not the secret.” I fling an arm up so I can cup my hand by my mouth and whisper in your ear. “I actually liked the brown rations the best. You always liked the gray kind better so I said I did too. I just wanted you to like me.”

You stiffen beneath me as I let my arm slip limply over your shoulder. A small, breathy laugh escapes you and you relax, arms tightening around me. “You big idiot. You really didn’t have to try so hard at _that._ ”

“I know.” I laugh, feeling the first rumblings of your purr against my face. It lulls me, molding the dizziness in my head into soothing crashes of waves. “Okay. I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

I go limp in your arms.

“Wait—Adora—don’t!”

But it’s too late. I’m asleep before I hit the floor.


End file.
